Perdón
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Itachi no dudo en posar sus manos en la nuca del mayor, acariciando levemente el cabello de esa zona.     — Perdón – fue lo único que fue capas de decir Itachi, antes de hundir la cabeza de su primo en el agua. Para el reto "La quincena de Itachi"


**Hola gente! Espero que estén todos bien nwn Bueno, este fic es para el reto de Itara, a quien le agradezco el haberme considerado para esto u/u Bueno, solo un par de aclaraciones:**

_XxXxXxX_

**ß****Esto es cambio de escena**

"_ " _

**_ß_****En cursiva son pensamientos**

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de mi pequeño proyecto xPP

P.D. Una dedicatoria para mi hermana "Kurai_Tamashi" a quien le agradezco las correcciones xPP

Era mediodía, un pleno día soleado. El viento soplaba de manera tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, más precisamente, en el complejo del clan Uchiha, donde un par de jóvenes que se miraban parecidos conversaban a las orillas de un hermoso río, dejando que las horas pasaran tranquilamente.

— Bueno, ¿Es verdad que las misiones de ANBU son más peligrosas que las de un shinobi cualquiera? — preguntó un joven de cabellos negros y cortos. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta, con el cuello alto y el característico símbolo del clan Uchiha.

A su lado se encontraba otro joven, este de cabellos más largos y atados en una coleta baja. Este joven vestía una camiseta sin mangas, también con el signo del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

— Tú sabes que si, Shisui — respondió tranquilo el más joven.

— Bueno, esque no siempre tu primo favorito es el líder de escuadrón de los mejores asesinos de la villa — dijo en tono de broma el mayor, Shisui, quien solo le llevaba un par de años al joven Itachi.

— Hm – ese simple sonido fue todo lo que obtuvo el mayor de parte de su primo.

— Itachi, ¿Por qué has dejado de hablar? Últimamente te noto más serio, incluso puedo ver que estas dejando de dormir – dijo con clara preocupación el mayor. — Sabes que puedes decirme todo con confianza.

— Shisui – los ojos negros de Itachi se conectaron con los de Shisui, dejándole ver su cansancio por todas esas noches de insomnio.

Si algo odiaba Shisui, era ver sufrir a sus seres queridos, sobre todo sí era él el único que se daba cuenta de ello.

— Shisui, yo… Me asignaron una misión de la cual, no estoy seguro poder realizar – murmuró quedamente la joven comadreja. — Antes de que digas algo, necesito que me ayudes con una cosa.

— ¿De qué se trata? – ambos estaban serios, hablando en un tono moderado para que pareciera una conversación cualquiera.

— Necesito que me ayudes a ser más fuerte, con el poder que tengo ahora, no puedo completar mi misión... – el menor suspiro pesadamente.

— Primero dime, ¿En qué consiste esa misión que ni siquiera el gran Uchiha Itachi puede con ella?

— Ellos quieren que elimine a todo el clan… El consejo los quiere ver muertos… - murmuró quedamente Itachi, mientras Shisui guardaba silencio.

— Eso no debería ser una sorpresa para mi – murmuró el joven mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a su primo. — Solo que no pensé que pasaría tan rápido

— Lo sé… Debo tomar está decisión en tres días o alguien más lo hará.

— Itachi – dijo más serio el mayor, tomando el rostro de su primo entre sus manos, sintiendo sus mejillas heladas. — ¿Y qué con Sasuke?

— Sasuke es mi única prioridad… Es mi único hermano – la mano de Itachi se poso sobre la de Shisui. — Ayúdame – murmuró el menor con un pequeño dejo de desesperación, lo cual sería muy normal para cualquier niño de catorce años que es obligado a decidir entre sus dos prioridades más grandes.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – susurró Shisui, apoyando su frente en la de su primo, mirando esos ojos negros que se miraban tan cansados.

— Despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan… Sé que soy capaz de activarlo, lo sé, mi poder es el necesario…

— Itachi… Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad? – los finos dedos de el más grande recorrieron con suavidad la mejilla izquierda de su primo, pasando por su pómulo hasta sus labios, los cuales delineó despacio, sin ninguna prisa.

— Si – murmuró el menor con una voz grave y seria. — Shisui, yo… - Itachi fue silenciado con un beso rápido de parte del otro, el cual comenzó de manera lenta y suave para que fuera un momento mágico, sin necesidad de ninguna prisa, para luego volverse uno lleno de pasión. Ambas lenguas jugaban entre sí, se enrollaban y separaban de un modo erótico. Las respiraciones se entre cortaban. Una caricia que nadie vio venir, un suspiro que nadie más que ellos dos escuchó. Hubieran seguido así por más tiempo, pero el aire es necesario para todos, así que se separaron de a poco.

— Itachi, tienes mi completo apoyo en lo que decidas… Es por el bien del clan – concluyó Shisui, mientras Itachi se recargaba en su hombro izquierdo.

— Muchas gracias…

— Solo pido un favor a cambio, si es que se le puede llamar así, claro – dijo el mayor, captando la atención del menor.

— ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida la comadreja, mientras su primo le hacia una caricia en la mejilla.

— Terminemos lo que empezamos con ese beso hoy mismo, al anochecer en mi casa, es lo único que pido… Quiero irme de este mundo con una sonrisa – dijo sinceramente el otro, a lo que el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido. Un pequeño escozor en sus ojos y nariz le hicieron saber a Itachi que lo más duro ni siquiera había comenzado.

— Será… Como tú quieras, Shisui – murmuró Itachi antes de darle otro beso a Shisui, en el cual, ambos correspondieron las ansias del otro, queriendo recordar con detalle las caricias, el calor del cuerpo ajeno… El cariño que ya no sentiría jamás el uno y el otro…

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

El día pasó tranquilamente, dejando que la noche viniera con una estresante espera para ambos jóvenes Uchiha, sobre todo para el menor, el cual dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros de frustración en la soledad de su habitación.

— ¡Itachi! ¡Hermano! – llamó un pequeño niño de ocho años. — ¡Mamá dice que vengas a cenar!

— Ya voy – dijo con su expresión tranquila y serena de siempre, mientras salía de su cuarto, para ir donde su familia.

— Vamos Itachi, siéntate – dijo su cariñosa madre, mientras servía la comida en un plato para su esposo.

— Lo lamento, esta noche iré a quedarme con Shisui… Quiere hablar conmigo sobre un par de estrategias de una misión que le asignaron – respondió suavemente y con fluidez bien fingida el primogénito de la cabeza del clan.

— ¿Pero no se supone que tu eres un ANBU, hermano? Deberías ver por tus propias misiones – murmuró el joven Sasuke con un puchero en su pequeña cara.

— Sasuke, siempre debes de dar todo tu apoyo a tus seres queridos – le dijo con una suave sonrisa el mayor. — Me voy, volveré por la mañana para alistarme, tendré otra misión mañana a la noche – sin decir más, Uchiha Itachi se fue de su casa, caminando a paso regular a la casa de su primo y amante.

Una vez el haber llegado, tocó suavemente la puerta, la cual se abrió inmediatamente, dejando ver a Shisui, el cual tenía el cabello mojado, cubriendo su desnudez con solo una yukata de color azul marino, con el cuello bordado con el signo del clan al lado izquierdo.

— Pasa – dijo amablemente el mayor de ambos Uchiha, dejando la entrada libre a su primo, el cual pasó sin más contra-tiempos.

— ¿Algo de tomar? – ofreció cortésmente el dueño de la casa.

— No, te lo agradezco – murmuró un poco afligido la joven comadreja. — Shisui, hmm – su boca fue sorprendida por la de su primo.

Este beso, al contrario del que se habían dado al mediodía, era uno que comenzó con la pasión que sentía el joven de cabellos cortos hacía su querido primo de cabellos largos. Su lengua jugaba con la otra, mientras su mano derecha se perdía por los pantalones del otro, la izquierda buscaba con desesperación, por debajo de la ropa, el rosado pezón del menor, el cual gimió en el beso al contacto de los fríos dedos del otro con su tibio pecho.

— Shisui, espera – jadeó el otro en busca de aire, una vez que el beso hubo terminado. — Al menos vamos a tu cuarto.

— Cierto – murmuró el otro rodeando por detrás la cintura de su amante. — Pero esque no sabes lo que me prende tenerte así, en mis brazos, completamente sumiso – suspiró contra su cuello, logrando que Itachi sintiera escalofríos y un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios.

Más rápido de lo que pudo haber pensado el joven ninja, ya se encontraban en la recámara del mayor. Él recostado en el suave futón con Shisui encima de él, besándolo de nuevo, esta vez, lo hacía suavemente y con caricias superficiales, disfrutando del tacto.

— ¿Comenzamos ya? – murmuró un atontado, pero excitado Itachi, quien sonreía de manera lujuriosa, con una mirada que podría seducir a cualquiera.

— Con gusto, mi escurridiza comadreja – dijo hipnotizado el mayor por la belleza de su primo, ¿Quién diría que el niño, al que alguna vez juró proteger, se convertiría en su amante?

— Simples ironías de la vida – susurró el mayor, antes de hacer contacto con sus labios en el rosado pezón del menor, el cual jadeó suavemente al sentir la húmeda lengua del otro en una zona tan erógena como esa.

Una vez que el tierno pezón de la comadreja estuvo completamente erecto y empapado en saliva, el otro Uchiha se encargó de dejar exactamente igual al otro, para luego bajar por toda la fina línea del vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde sopló un poco, haciendo al menor tener escalofríos, para, finalmente, pasar a la entrepierna del muchacho.

— Ahh… - Itachi gimió con sus mejillas sonrojadas, algo que se le antojaba hermoso a Shisui, el cual no dudo en bajar los pantalones y ropa interior de su primo, dejando ver su miembro en desarrollo, el cual ya estaba bastante bien proporcionado.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el mayor comenzó a chupar la punta como si se tratase de una paleta de helado que se estaba derritiendo, probando el líquido pre-seminal del menor, al cual le temblaban las piernas, abriéndolas más para sentir un poco mejor ese desquiciante placer que le turbaba los nervios y lo hacia rozar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Itachi mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al sentir la boca de Shisui meterse su miembro completo, iniciando un bombeo que estaba sacando de sus sentidos al más joven.

— Shi… Shisui – gimió el menor con las mejillas al rojo vivo. — No… Puedo… - sus caderas se movían prácticamente solas, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleraba, todo su cuerpo se tensaba, el clímax estaba cerca. Shisui sacó de su boca el miembro de su primo justo en el momento en el que su esperma salía de la punta, manchando el pecho del propio Itachi, además de haber alcanzado un poco la cara de Shisui, el cual se quito la pequeña mancha blanca de la barbilla con un dedo y, en un gesto de pura lujuria, se llevó a la boca ese dedo, para probar la esencia de su querido primo.

— Vamos, sabes que eso no fue nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer – murmuró Shisui con libido en la voz, mientras levantaba las piernas esbeltas del menor, lamiendo la cara interna del muslo izquierdo de Itachi, haciéndolo soltar un jadeo.

— No tiene que ser con prisa, lo sabes bien – murmuró el menor, viendo a su primo desde abajo, acomodándose al gusto del otro para que la penetración fuera rápida y sencilla.

— Me gusta ver tu rostro mientras lo hago – dijo el otro con simpleza mientras metía la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor, el cual cerró los ojos, disfrutando de sentir, por una dolorosa última vez, a su querido primo en su interior. Hacía ya algún tiempo que no necesitaba preparación para ese tipo de cosas, él se había acostumbrado a que el dolor fuera pasajero, dejándole espacio al placer.

Ambos Uchiha se quedaron quietos unos minutos, en los que ambos suspiraban y jadeaban el nombre del otro. En un arrebato de pasión, Shisui le propinó un beso a Itachi, el cual le devolvió con todas las ganas de su cuerpo. A la comadreja le sabía dulce ese beso, mejor que cualquier dango que hubiera comido.

No hicieron falta palabras, con un simple contacto de ojos al momento de separarse del beso, fue tan fácil como haberlo dicho.

Shisui comenzó a moverse, despacio para no lastimar a Itachi, el cual gemía levemente, enredando sus dedos en las sábanas, mordiendo su labio inferior para que no salieran más de esos "vergonzosos" sonidos.

— Itachi – dijo el mayor mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer al joven debajo de él. El movimiento de su pelvis era rápido y daba precisamente en la próstata del adolescente, quien, durante el primer golpe a ésta, no pudo evitar dar un apasionado grito de placer, mientras arqueaba la espalda y abría los ojos.

— Shi… ¡Shisui! – gritó de placer puro el menor al sentir más placer al masturbarse con su propia mano, haciendo al otro sonrojarse y aumentar el ritmo de sus penetraciones, dando varias veces en la sensible bola de nervios de su primo, el cual apretaba deliciosamente su trasero, haciendo sentir cosas espectaculares al mayor.

— No… No pares ahh – Itachi gemía en la cara de su primo. El placer llegó a un punto en el que ambos Uchiha habían activado el sharingan sin darse cuenta. El menor, quien había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello del mayor, le plantó otro beso más a este, recorriendo con su lengua cada espacio que podía, jugando con ella, entrelazándolas mientras la saliva escurría por sus comisuras.

Ambos cuerpos se movían a un rítmico compás, en el que los instrumentos eran sus cuerpos, las notas sus movimientos y la música, sus gemidos, todo eso englobado en el sentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero como todo en la vida termina, así pasó con ese momento tan mágico y emotivo para ambos Uchiha. Shisui pronto sintió que explotaría, así que se comenzó a mover de forma más rápida, mientras que masturbaba a la misma velocidad el miembro de Itachi, el cual largo un gemido de satisfacción al sentir como su miembro temblaba para luego dejar salir ese líquido blanquecino, fruto de la más grande excitación que cualquiera pudiera sentir en una noche como esa. Pronto le siguió Shisui, llenando su interior de semen, marcándolo como suyo.

Ambos primos quedaron jadeantes, esperando un par de minutos para volver a estar en sus cinco sentidos. Shisui salió del cuerpo de Itachi, recostándose a su lado, dejando que el menor se acurrucara contra su cálido pecho.

— Mañana – murmuró Shisui mientras rodeaba la espalda del menor y lo cubría del frío con una sábana. — Te veré en el río Nakano, al caer la noche.

— Mañana hay una reunión del clan… Les dije a mis padres que tenía asignada una misión de ANBU.

— Es tú misión de ANBU, es más importante que un golpe de estado. Proteger la aldea, eso es lo que debes hacer cuando yo me vaya.

— Lo haré… Como tu última voluntad dirigida a mí, así sea con mi vida – fue un juramento en silencio lo que se hizo esa noche, en la que ambos durmieron juntos, compartiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

****Al día siguiente, Itachi se marchó temprano de casa de Shisui, dejando a éste dormido en su cómoda cama. Tenía que prepararse.

Al llegar a su casa, entró silenciosamente hasta su cuarto, donde se encerró hasta que había llegado la tarde.

Con un pesado suspiro, llegó a la entrada de su hogar, sentándose en el piso de madera para colocarse los zapatos y salir. Muy a su suerte, solo se había topado con su padre, quien lo ordenó ir a la reunión del clan, más Itachi solo respondió secamente que tenía una misión de ANBU muy importante.

Sin hacer mucho caso de los reclamos de su padre, el joven Uchiha salió, directo al bosque cercano al río Nakano. Tenía que despejar su mente para poder mantener la cabeza fría y no pensar en la crueldad del acto.

Al caer la noche, el pelinegro fue directo a donde, se suponía, se vería con Shisui, asegurándose de que no había nadie.

Al llegar, pudo ver la figura de su primo, volteado de espaldas.

— Shisui – llamó, más tuvo que ahogar su sorpresa al ver que a Shisui le faltaba el ojo derecho. — ¿Qué… Qué te pasó? – dijo sin poder evitar ver la sangre seca que había en el parpado del otro.

— Danzou Shimura – fue lo único que respondió el mayor. — Tuve una pelea con él, al parecer sabe de mis habilidades. Logró quitarme el ojo derecho… Itachi, esto tiene que parecer un accidente, un suicidio.

— Pero… - ahora el joven dudaba.

— No hay pero que valga. No quiero que tengas problemas para realizar tu misión. Es más importante la seguridad de la aldea – dijo firme y decidido el Uchiha mayor. — Quiero que tengas mi ojo izquierdo, tú sabrás como darle una mejor utilidad.

— Yo… - Itachi guardó silencio un momento. No era tiempo de debilidades, el cariño que él sentía por Shisui no se podía comparar con nada, pero entonces recordó a su hermano Sasuke, ¿Cómo podría dejar que lo matará un extraño? — Entendido, haré lo que me pides – dijo ahora con una voz seria, ya no era más el amante de su primo, el que le demostraba todo el cariño que se guardaba. Ahora solo era un miembro de la fuerza especial de élite, encargados de proteger en silencio el bienestar de la aldea.

— No esperaba menos de ti – dijo el mayor antes de dejar que su primo rodeara con tres dedos el espacio de su ojo, para luego comenzar a abrir más el parpado, haciendo al globo ocular salir casi por completo…

Un grito y el sonido de la sangre derramarse fue lo que se escuchó en ese momento.

Shisui estaba arrodillado, sosteniéndose el lugar donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo. Ahora estaba ciego, mientras Itachi lo miraba sin inmutarse, mientras que por dentro, se estaba muriendo.

— A… Ahora… Tenemos que hacer que parezca que mis ojos han sido aplastados – dijo con dolor en la voz el mayor de los Uchiha. — Itachi… Guíame al río por favor.

El menor no dijo nada, dudoso de poder decir algo, así que hizo lo pedido por su primo y lo condujo al río, donde hundió la cabeza en el agua, para retirarse los restos de sangre en su cara.

— Ahora… Hazlo – murmuró de nuevo Shisui mientras mantenía el rostro cerca de la superficie del río. Itachi no dudo en posar sus manos en la nuca del mayor, acariciando levemente el cabello de esa zona.

— Perdón – fue lo único que fue capas de decir Itachi, antes de hundir la cabeza de su primo en el agua. Al principio hubo resistencia, principios básicos de supervivencia, pero pasados unos minutos, el cuerpo de Shisui dejo de moverse, de respirar, de ser cálido…

Una lágrima que nadie vio fue derramada esa noche por Uchiha Itachi…


End file.
